<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stab at Forgiveness by Raphiday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352301">A Stab at Forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphiday/pseuds/Raphiday'>Raphiday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, implied Anthony LaRusso, lots of angst about Kreese, lots of sexual tension too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphiday/pseuds/Raphiday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence from A Moment of Truth; Cruz had a knife. What if it had landed somewhere in that fight? Robby Keane, in a desperate attempt to save Daniel's life after the knife lands in his side, takes him to his father's place to treat the wound. Once there, of course, as Johnny treats one wound, Johnny and Daniel find other wounds of a far less physical sort reopening, and a chance at forgiveness and healing from them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai Secret Santa Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Stab at Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV/gifts">The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Of all the things Robby Keane should have remembered, it was that his checkered past (and sometimes, he bitterly thought, his father’s) would follow him no matter where he decided to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why he probably should have seen security trying to get him kicked off the property coming, why he should have seen Trey and Cruz cornering him at the beach club coming, and why he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have seen the third guy in a sting he had perfected multiple times with these dudes coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robby floated between consciousness and not as he felt this third guy grab him, pull him up to his knees, and he saw that Cruz had a knife. He flicked it out, and Robby felt fear paralyze his blood. Flashes of his life, heck, maybe even flashes of the life he wished he’d had, danced before his eyes, and Robby thought to himself that it’d be cold comfort to the few loved ones he left behind (his mom, Mr. Larusso, on good days his dad) that at least he died trying to do the right thing–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Robby must have been hit hard in the head, or did he really just see Mr. Larusso jump off the pier and atop Cruz to stop his knife from hitting its intended mark?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Trey really just call Mr. Larusso a grandpa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>on,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was over far more quickly than anyone could have anticipated, with Mr. Larusso knocking out all three of them in less than a minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Larusso stood victorious afterward and said, grinning, “Your grandpa know how to move like that, huh?” Trey, Cruz and the third whose name Robby didn’t bother to figure out didn’t respond. Granted, they were unconscious, much to Robby’s relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Larusso turned to walk toward Robby, making sure he was all right; other than the bump from that oar to his head, Robby was fine. If anything he was hoping against everything that he got the optimal camera view for that fight… they’d have a crowded dojo by noon with what he witnessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A satisfied grin fell on both their faces, and it was then that Mr. Larusso began to stumble. Why was his fancy blue shirt darkening near the side? Why was it turning red?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cruz had had a knife. A knife that had conveniently disappeared right as Mr. Larusso jumped down to step in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They seemed to recognize the issue at the same time, but it was Mr. Larusso who looked down almost nonchalantly and said, “Well, would you look at that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knife in his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robby gave a start and said, his hands shaking, “Mr. Larusso, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have to apologize for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robby began to breathe, using the techniques Mr. Larusso had taught him, trying not to have a panic attack but so close to getting there, and said, hoping his voice was calmer than he actually felt, “I used to work with them, actually did this exact gig with them here, and I guess they wanted a repeat of that success.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Larusso smiled wanly and said, patting Robby’s shoulder, “I’ve had my fair share of shady assholes in my past too, Robby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re taking you somewhere I know you can get treated cheaply,” Robby said, thinking in the back of his mind that he’d like to know exactly who Mr. Larusso hung out with back in the day that would count as a shady asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can walk, Robby,” Mr. Larusso said, “And I can also go to the hospital, it’s three blocks from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t afford that,” Robby muttered. “Please let me help you, I know a guy who can treat the wound, please–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Larusso placed both hands on Robby’s shoulders now, every bit as much to steady himself as to steady him (though Robby could tell Mr. Larusso would never admit it) and said, “You say you know someone who can help me, I trust you. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robby helped Mr. Larusso walk to the car and then never drove a car more erratically, more desperately, in his life; he remembered the address from one time his father had tried to get him to move in with him, and he hoped that he hadn’t moved out since then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How the fuck could Reseda be so far away?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robby thought as he pressed the gas pedal on the car and drove like the wind, the ocean air feeling like a vice in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What felt like a small eternity later, there it was: the apartment complex where his dad (hopefully) still lived. Robby ran out of the car, grabbed Mr. Larusso (fuck, how quickly was he fading?), hastily remembered the apartment number (was it 1 or 2? Ah well he just picked the first one he could see), slammed his fist desperately at his father’s door and screamed, “Let me in!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Johnny Lawrence had a lot to think about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had always regarded John Kreese as a man without shame, for in Kreese’s eyes, at least, he had nothing to be ashamed of. Yet his sensei had been so ashamed of his circumstances that he had lied multiple times to hide the fact that he had needed any help at all, called every scrap of help he got a handout and then found himself spiraling to where he was now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess they were two broken men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his first bottle of Coors Banquet of the night and raised it up, toasting to forgiveness he was pretty certain would never come to him, never truly. However, if the world saw fit to work so that Johnny could get a second chance, then perhaps it could help Kreese too. Tomorrow would prove interesting, no matter where it led.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he put the bottle to his lips, he heard an all-too-familiar voice cry out, “Let me in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny’s blood ran cold. That was his son, screaming like he was fighting for his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robby,” Johnny said, his voice almost frantic as he opened the door and saw his son holding up someone on the edge of consciousness, someone that looked a bit too familiar for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please help him, Dad, he got stabbed, I can’t fix this, please,” Robby said, his voice cracking and his eyes watering with tears just about to be shed. Who the hell was Robby holding up anyway?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slipping man looked up at Johnny, muttered in that still distinctive voice “You’ve got to be kidding me” and slumped further into Robby’s already tenuous grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was Robby thinking, bringing Larusso here? “Did you just assume that I’d know how to treat a stab wound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robby raised an eyebrow and said, “Am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny sighed; Robby got a lot more from him than he even knew.  “I’ll call Carmen, she has the right materials to wrap Larusso’s wound, come in with him, I’ll do what I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then pointedly turned to Larusso of all people (he was still reeling, okay?) “Okay, so who did you piss off enough to get stabbed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, Larusso?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robby glared at Johnny and snapped, “He was making sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t get stabbed, Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeesh, I just need to make sure there’s not any poison on the knife, there’s a gang around that area that does that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They weren’t that gang, John, you don’t need to worry about it,” Larusso mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God, they would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,” Robby suddenly said, probably about the assholes that attacked him, and he began to hyperventilate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds later, Larusso chimed in, “I need you to breathe a little slower for me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robby snapped, “You’re the one with a fucking stab wound, how about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> breathe?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny would have laughed at the askance look on Larusso’s face under any circumstance other than this, but he recovered surprisingly quickly and answered, taking Robby’s hands into his own, “Let’s breathe together then, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Him too,” Robby said, nodding at Johnny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, kiddo, me too.” Johnny then took a hand of Larusso’s and a hand of Robby’s, and for a solid two minutes, they did nothing in the world but breathe. Robby eventually calmed down, and he began to slump onto the couch, half asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a bed, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I have a bed, Larusso,” Johnny said, glaring at Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel moved to get up and walk a near-boneless Robby to Johnny’s room, saying, “We just need to get Robby there, let him rest a while, he's had a long day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he’s comfortable, you got stabbed today and cannot carry anything, you idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Johnny lifted Robby up and carried him to his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he took off Robby’s shoes and began tucking Robby in, the doorbell rang. Johnny outright growled at the door, snapping, “I’ll be there in a minute!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can at least get the door, Johnny!” Daniel said, walking toward the door and refusing to admit how dizzy even that made him at this point. He opened it to reveal an elderly woman carrying bandages. “Hi there, are you Carmen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosa shook her head, looking down at the knife still in Daniel’s side. She then spoke in Spanish, “That would be my daughter. She just left for work. I’m Rosa, and I heard from Sensei Lawrence that you need bandages?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel gratefully accepted them, saying in return (and hoping his Spanish wasn’t too rusty… it probably was), “Thank you for the bandages. I didn’t realize Johnny was such a doctor here” and mumbling “Is there anything Johnny Lawrence can’t do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is there anything Daniel Larusso can’t do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny thought sourly as he grabbed a bottle of cheap vodka and watched Larusso make Rosa laugh and then engage in a short but nonetheless lively conversation; maybe he should take Miguel up on his offer to teach Johnny Spanish after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple minutes later, Rosa left with a wan smile on her face and Larusso turned to Johnny and asked, his eyes betraying dizziness the rest of his body would not admit, “Did you know Kreese was alive when you opened Cobra Kai?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was not the question I thought he’d ask here; maybe “Are you seriously going to pour cheap vodka on my knife wound to sanitize it, Johnny Lawrence?!?! At least spring for Grey Goose!” but not that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny said, at last taking the knife out of Daniel’s side, “I thought Kreese was dead every but as much as you did, Larusso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Larusso looked nearly frantic as he hissed, both out of the burn of the alcohol on his wound and something else entirely, “Did you know?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why do you keep asking that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Larusso’s eyes got that Bambi look to them that always disarmed Johnny to the point of frustration, and he asked, sincerity in his voice that stabbed something in the heart of him that he wasn’t going to deal with right now, “You mean it? You really didn’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny grabbed a bowl of warm water and a clean towel, and said, beginning to pat the wound clean and wince at Larusso’s own hisses of pain, “You know what, Larusso? You are the only person I know who’d start bickering with the person treating their stab wound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, everything you’ve done so far has only made it hurt more–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re going to have to listen to me, and you’re going to have to trust me,” Johnny said, grabbing Larusso’s arms and pulling him far closer than he had intended, “Who’s the one with experience treating stab wounds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Larusso rolled his eyes and said, “Apparently you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you trust me, Daniel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Daniel didn’t say anything, instead opting to gasp and sit still for once in his restless life, Johnny only got madder, and he said, “You know what, even if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about Kreese being alive, it’s not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren’t hiding anything life-changing from me either, or were you never going to tell me that my son’s living with you now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s see how Daniel deals with the tables being turned on him, eh? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel slumped back into the couch and said, letting Johnny begin binding his wound, “I was going to tell you that day, when I saw you and Kreese hanging out together like you were old buddies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have told me then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And risk Kreese getting to Robby? No thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, for someone who got stabbed today, you seem particularly unfazed by it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is far less scary to me than remembering how I got these scars, by the way you can thank Kreese for that,” Daniel said, almost shamefully showing the scars on his knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to tell me how you got them one day,” Johnny said, not liking the look of shame on Daniel’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got them in ‘85, after you left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened in 1985?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a man with no forgiveness in his heart, life is a worse punishment than death,” Daniel recited, obviously trying to change the subject. “Mr. Miyagi told me that once, referring to Kreese. That piece of advice has stuck with me through the years, but I don’t think I’ve been particularly good at following it lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understatement of the year right there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what Johnny Lawrence–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to be better at the whole forgiveness thing too, Larusso,” Johnny said, finishing the binding of the wound and handing Daniel the leftover bandages for when they’d have to be changed. “I saw Kreese at the veteran’s shelter today. He’s not doing well at all, and I figured that if I helped him get back on his feet–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he’d do what, Johnny? Become the sensei you deserved to have rather than the sensei you had?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does Daniel realize just how often his words can be like a crane kick to the face?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny thought. “If I deserve forgiveness, even after everything I’ve done, then he certainly does. And remember what your sensei said; a man with no forgiveness in his heart lives a life that’s a worse punishment than death. I’m probably mangling it, but you get the point; do you really want to punish yourself the rest of your life, Daniel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel looked at him like he had a lot to say; Johnny really wanted to know what happened in 1985 one day, but that look in Daniel’s eyes… It said that Daniel Larusso already had one wound today that just got cleaned and wrapped, he certainly didn’t need to peel off the scab of that emotional scar and see the blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A steadying breath later, Johnny heard Daniel say, “Forgive him, but be wary. I saw him talking with Zarkarian last week, after that disaster at the county fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I remember that fair very differently,” Johnny said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the hell would Kreese be talking to Zarkarian of all people?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> rang like an alarm bell in his head, but a lighter mood was needed here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, I wonder why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny asked, having wondered about it that fateful night but not having the chance to get his answer, “Could you have been able to break those ice sheets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel shrugged (when did Johnny start referring to him as Daniel?!) and said, “I did it back in Okinawa, I could do it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an old man now,” Johnny teased, and oh, he was beginning to like the way Daniel’s face looked when disgruntled just a bit too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are three assholes at the peak of their strength unconscious on a beach now thanks to this old man, so I’d reconsider that comment if I were you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how, exactly, are you gonna make me do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps a more aware Johnny Lawrence would have heard the opening of his bedroom door and the shuffling of Robby’s feet and therefore refrained from placing his arms on either side of Daniel and leaning forward, but all he was aware of at that moment was the challenge in Daniel’s eyes, the smirk on his lips, the chuckle that threatened to escape them–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is this part of treating Sensei Larusso’s wounds, Dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just asking him if he’d like a beer,” Johnny said, backing away with a redder face than he’d ever admit to Robby and walking toward the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love one right now,” Daniel said, his own face bright red, and Johnny grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Johnny said, giving Daniel a bottle of Coors Banquet, “for protecting Robby from his former friends, I always knew they were jerks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel smiled, taking it in hand. “I’d do it again if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny lifted up his beer and toasted, “Here’s to hoping you don’t have to ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a thoughtful look on Robby’s face as he watched the bottles clink and Daniel and Johnny drink their beers together, and Johnny wondered exactly what Robby was thinking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple minutes later, right as they finished their bottles, they heard the engine of a far fancier car than Johnny could ever afford and the frantic slamming of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam ran into the room first, still smelling like spilled desserts, and cried, holding on to her dad for dear life, “Dad, I’m so happy you’re okay, Mom and I feared the worst when we couldn’t find you at the beach, and then we saw those knocked out assholes with Mom’s wallet, and no worries, Dad, Anthony’s in the car– why are you bleeding?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s only a flesh wound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? A Monty Python reference right now?” Sam then clung onto him a few minutes more before asking, “How did you get all the way to Reseda?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel answered, “Robby drove me here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Amanda could say anything, Robby blurted out, “I got attacked on the beach, Mr. Larusso protected me but got hurt, I wasn’t thinking, Mrs. Larusso, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple minutes of the entire room being silent, Amanda smiled and said, her voice calm but her hands jittery as she was sitting beside Daniel and looking over his wound, “Daniel looks pretty well patched up right here, and we save quite a bit on hospital expenses. If anything, you did us a favor, Robby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel’s hand had slipped into Amanda’s hair, and he was gently cooing something in her ear, he couldn’t quite hear, he shouldn’t, to ease the shaking of her hands. A couple small minutes later, Amanda relaxed into her husband’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Amanda certainly is a lucky woman– </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Switch that. Immediately.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say that Daniel was a lucky man to have landed a hot babe like Amanda. And Amanda Larusso really was a stunner. Johnny was going to thoroughly blame that ridiculous stray thought on the emotional roller coaster that was his day today, and a small part of him smiled at the thought of Miguel commending him for his growing emotional awareness.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can thank Carmen and Rosa for the bandages,” Johnny blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will,” Sam said; she then nodded to Johnny and asked, “Can you tell Miguel hi for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thoughtful look was now on both Sam and Amanda’s faces, and Johnny was going to figure out what everyone was so thoughtful about if it killed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think the best treatment from here would be a square meal and a good night’s sleep in his own bed,” Amanda said, helping Daniel stand up, “Thank you so much for saving Daniel’s life, Johnny. I know you two have been at odds lately, but I don’t know what I would have done if he–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to worry about it today,” Johnny said. “We had a good talk about a lot of what caused us being at odds, and I think we’re beginning to forgive each other here. At least I hope we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are,” Daniel said, a fond smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny asked as he watched them prepare to leave, “He’ll be alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam answered, “Yeah, I think he will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda and Sam each grabbed one of Daniel’s arms and walked him to the car despite his many protestations that he could walk to the car by himself, seriously, he was alive enough to be talking here, and Johnny felt a strong wave of relief wash over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robby began to walk toward the door and said, a shy smile on his face, “If you want to come with us, Dad, we’re having dinner together when we get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile lit up Johnny’s face as he said, grabbing his car keys and handing them to Robby, “I could eat.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>